Sons of a battle cry
by kitsunebabe
Summary: im bad with titles rated for blood swears and is subject to changeMugenXfu MugenXkyojiro
1. Champloo comes to town

Mugen become yakuza!

First champloo story so be nice! I got the idea for this story from way of the samurai 2 I don't own anything except this fic. If I did own champloo Jin would be wearing a clown nose and Mugen doing juggling tricks for my amusement. Uh anyway, START DA FIC!

It had been three days since they got separated. Mugen, Jin, and Fu were caught in the middle of a gang war. Mugen was walking across a bridge grumbling, "stupid bitch… told her to stay close" his stomach was grumbling like crazy. As he walked he looked back in his mind on what happened.

_There were men and women fighting all over the street. The trio got caught in a full fledged all out gang war. Jin pushed his glasses up not saying anything. Mugen however had drawn his sword grinning as he walked out of the restaurant "well looks like we can have some fun after all" fu frowned as she hit Mugen on the shoulder "no! We have to get out of here, don't forget you promised!" grumbling Mugen started moving not entering the fray directly both him and Jin keeping fu behind them. A woman with a needle rushed Mugen. He wasn't paying attention but jumped just barely missing a needle in his neck as he stabbed the woman. Jin wasn't faring any better as two men attacked him thinking he was part of the fight. In a single fluid motion both were dead. "This is getting out of hand," Jin said as his blade slashed into another person. Fu tried yelling to the two but the cries were getting too loud. Mugen lost himself in the fight jumping around killing anyone who was close. Jin and fu had gone in different direction trying to get out of the crowd. They wandered away too much and couldn't find each other._

Mugen kept grumbling before kicking a bucket "DAMNIT!" he stopped walking. He groaned loudly as he collapsed blacking out. He woke up half an hour later seeing a little girl standing in front of him. Mugen being Mugen responded groggily "what you lookin' at kid…" the little girl put down a pack of rice balls smiling shyly. All he could do was stare at her "you given me these?" the little girl nodded "you aint gonna talk to me?" the little girl frowned and shook her head. Mugen ate one of the rice balls thinking to himself "so she's a mute" he finished the food and looked at the little girl. After a few minutes again he spoke "thanks kid…" the little girl smiled giggling a little before she bowed and ran off. Mugen stood up dusting himself off as he walked towards three rather round men with make up, odd hats, and red vests. One with a katana walked up to Mugen "hold on, I haven't seen you around Amahara, what are you doing here?" another came standing to Mugens' left and laughed "well speak up, you don't answer right we'll have to mess you up" the third one had a huge log with a rock attached to the end "d..don't you know this is the Aoto gang territory?" Mugen yawned and glared at the first man "get the hell out of the way, your blocking traffic"

All three of them looked at him like he was crazy "what did you say!" "That's it your dead!" "y..yeah!" all of them drew their weapons Mugen just sat there smiling. The one with the katana swung wildly at him only to find mugens steel bottom geta in his face as he drew his own sword parrying the Chinese blade. "This is it? You guys are pathetic" Mugen booted the first guy in the back of the head knocking him forward ducking under the swing of the hammer lunging forward leaving a huge cut through his leg. Scurrying swiftly he cut straight up cutting into the arm of the one with the Chinese sword and stabbed the remaining one through the muscle in his leg. All of them limped away from Mugen looking terrified "w..wait! Please don't kill us! Hear us out. We're big men around these parts, d..do we have an understanding?" the one that seemed to lead said. Mugen stood straight up looking interested for a moment not saying anything. The fat leader took this as he was happy standing up weakly "we can give you anything you want, just ask boss Hanzaemon! Money, women, anything" Mugen rubbed his chin for a moment "hmmm, sounds tempting" grinning madly Mugen raised the sword getting ready to charge "but you guys caught me in a bad mood" in an instant Mugen rushed towards his injured targets only to be cut off by a sword in his path and a giggle that sent chill's down his spine.

Whadda ya think? Like dislike? R&R!


	2. Kyojiro introduced

Mugen meets Kyojiro

Yay I got reviews! im loved lol thanks sweet pea. Any who on with da fic!

Swiping the sword at the air Mugen looked at the new threat. It was a woman with long black hair that covered half her face, her skin paler then the moon, and a smile that sent chills up his spine "who the hell are you?" one of the three fat men went up to the woman "t..thank god you're here! Take care of this guy Okyo!" the moment that name was said the odd blade was pointed at is throat pushing in just enough to draw blood "Ill kill you….. How many times have I told you never to call me that again! But if it takes killing you to get it, ill be happy to proceed!" Mugen feeling left out of the loop just scratched himself "ok, if you're done I'll be killing these guys now."

The pale woman turned still smiling "Ooooh you make me shiver looking at me like that. My name is Kyojiro kazenuma, we will see each other soon I just know it" as she placed her sword in its sheathe she ran her tongue along the blade and winked as she turned to leave. Mugen watched her go shuddering "Ok wack job" putting his sword away he turned around to leave the Otemon gate "oh well might as well see what this Hanzaemon bitch wants"

Twenty minutes later Mugen walked up the path to the Aoto gang headquarters. The three fat men from before quaked in fear until the leader tried to steel his nerve and stepped forward "uh welcome. Our boss Hanzaemon would definitely love having a guy with your skill" Mugen saw them shaking doing everything they could not to run grinning, "you insinuating something?" the leader looked confused as he tilted his head to the side seeing a flash of metal his gaze meeting Mugen's sword and his hat cut in two. He put away the sword and walked inside the house "by the way, your hats suck"

As he walked into the small mansion he turned his head side to side "Somthins not right…." As he moved cautiously down the hall a sword shot from behind a door ripping through the paper a eerie giggle coming from within the room. As the door was forced open being ripped up more by the blade the creepy woman from before walked out in a loosely fitting kimono "I knew you would come, you followed the scent of blood just as I did!" Mugen only blinked and tilted his head to the side looking a bit confused. Kyojiro placed one of her hands along her chin and giggled again "Oh don't be so coy, That blade of yours must be dying of thirst." Mugen simply scratched at his chin and looked her in the eye "Yeah and if it is?"

The pale woman walked slowly swaying slightly as she did almost as if she was drunk and at a surprising speed the blade was at Mugen's throat as she almost pressed up against him "Then we will just have to fix that, maybe one day you can feed that blade me?.." Giggling again she pulled away and walked down the hall "Ill see you around." Now Mugen was your basic tough guy, but this woman's laugh just made his skin crawl. Resuming his march he found himself in a room that was sort of cushy, feather pillows an exotic looking carpet, polished rifles on the wall and a self-portrait of the man standing within.

Now the man who Mugen assumed was Hanzaemon was a little shorter then he was, his hair combed back and tied into a really long ponytail. His clothes were all purple, from his hakama to his vest that was lined with sharp looking feathers "Welcome, Or should I say goodbye? How do I know your not just another guy after my head" Mugen only grinned flexing and clenching his fingers "And if I am?" Both just sat there staring at the other before the boss simply laughed four very large men walking into the room "I like your attitude but don't try anything funny or you can feed the fishes. Know what I mean?"

Growling a little Mugen bared his teeth, he was being threatened and he didn't like it. Before anyone could realize what was happening he jumped into the air stomping onto the face of one of the thugs that had walked in drawing his sword as he vaulted off. While back flipping he noticed another of the large men drawing his sword but he wouldn't ever get it out more then half way as Mugen fell behind him from the air and cut straight down from his head down to his spine. With one unconscious and another dead the remaining two had drawn their weapons, a dagger and a sword.

Parrying a lunge from the dagger Mugen shoved the wielder to his left throwing him off balance before facing the swordsman "Come on big guy bet you can't hit me" The thug then thrust out with a yell only to find his target leaning backwards enough for the blade to go over him and into the side of his companion "Missed me!" Placing his hand on the ground Mugen kicked out with one of his feet nailing the remaining thug in the crotch before standing up he pointed his blade at Hanzaemon "I got only one warning, send people like this again and try and threaten me and your ass is as good as mine you got that?"

Staring for a moment the boss started clapping "bravo I could use a tough guy like you!" A short frail looking man came up to Mugen and bowed "we have one job for you right away, a simple test of loyalty. All you have to do is hunt down a woman by the name of suzuka and bring her here" handing Mugen a picture of the woman he bowed and backed away Hanzaemon placed a hand on his chin his free hand grasping the hilt of the long nodachi styled blade at his side "I got high hopes for you, don't let me down" Mugen looked at the picture for a minute ignoring everything around him, what could be mistaken for pure concentration his mind was thinking something else _this girls a babe. Wait whats he talking about?_ Yawning Mugen turned around and waved over his shoulder "Yeah yeah Im going. See ya"

Eeek writers block! Im sorry its so short and I haven't written in a while ive been reeeeally busy lately with school and stuff and im sowwy. The next chapter Mugen meets suzuka, is sent as an assassin and we start to find out what happened to jin. R and r please!


End file.
